As is known in the art, a data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, redundant storage devices, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and security devices.